1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for encoding a binary image, and more particularly, to a device and a method for encoding a binary image including image elements painted with a pattern image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, ISO/IEC FCD 14492 “Lossy/lossless coding of bi-level images” discloses JBIG2 used for efficiently encoding image elements. JBIG2 defines encoding of a text region, as well as defining encoding of a generic region.
However, according to the method described in ISO/IEC FCD14492, there may arise a case where the image elements painted with a pattern image cannot be efficiently encoded.